chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asako Nakamura
Asako Miaka Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Charlie and Hiro Nakamura. She will possess the abilities of Psychic Reading, Astral Projection, Fog Generation and Oxikinesis. Appearance Asako will have long curly black hair and small brown eyes. She will be just above average height. Abilities Asako's first ability will be Psychic Reading. She will be able to hear the thoughts of others by focusing on that person. Normally, she will do so deliberately, but could also accidentally listen to a person's mind if she was thinking of him or her intently enough. She will be capable of hearing multiple minds at once, but will find doing so difficult and stressful. Additionally, she will be able to sense hints of the future. This will happen automatically, giving her warnings, and she will also be able to sense the future at will. Her second ability will be Astral Projection. This ability will let Asako project her consciousness to a temporary new body, which can be in any location, without any maximum limit to the distance from the original body. When the ability is used, the original body will fall unconscious, and remain so until the astral form returns. The new astral body will be solid enough to interact with its surroundings, but cannot be harmed - if any damage is done or any threat is posed, the astral form will reflexively return to the original body. It will usually be severely difficult for her to use her other abilities in astral form, but it may be possible for her to train herself to do so, with enough effort and time. Her third ability will be Fog Generation. Asako will be able to generate fog to fill her surroundings. It will begin as a thin white mist emitting from her body and will thicken as it extends away. She will be able to control its movements, altering where it goes, and also dissipate it at will. The fog will never be poisonous but it will block people's vision and disorient them. It will also be cold to the touch. Her final ability will be Oxikinesis. Asako will be capable of using this ability to manipulate oxygen molecules in the air. By doing this, she will be able to draw oxygen away from an area, suffocating people, draw oxygen into an area and put out fire by drawing away the oxygen it requires. She will also be able to create powerful gusts of winds and weaker currents which will carry objects and levitate her slightly. Additionally, she will be able to create a weak shield out of oxygen which could protect her from mild threats. Family & Relationships *Mother - Charlie Nakamura *Father - Hiro Nakamura *Brother - Kaishou Nakamura *Uncle - Ando Masahashi *Aunt - Kimiko Masahashi *Cousins - Sachie, Hayao and Kokone Masahashi *Grandfather - Kaito Nakamura *Grandmother - Ishi Nakamura History & Future Etymology Asako is a Japanese name which means "morning child". Her middle name, Miaka, is a Japanese name meaning "beautiful red" or "true red". Her surname means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters